Sexy dance
by ichigoxrukia01
Summary: Brittany, adolescente rebelle des bas-quartiers, se retrouve à devoir faire des travaux d'intérêt généraux dans la plus grande Ecole de Danse de New York après une mauvaise blague qui avait mal tournée. 2 mois à passer le balai dans les salles de cours, rien de motivant. Jusqu'à se qu'elle rencontre Santana Lopez, fille du directeur et le plus grand espoir de l'Ecole … B/S et Q/R.


**Hey, tout le monde ! Me voici de retour avec ma nouvelle fic,**_** "sexy dance"**_**, qui a remporté haut la main le petit concours que j'avais organisé !**

**Je dois dire que je pars un peu à l'aveuglette (bien que j'ai déjà plusieurs idées) donc n'hésitez pas à me dire se que vous en pensez et à me donner vos idées pour la suite ! **

**Merci pour vos messages, j'espère que cette fic saura répondre à vos attentes !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Rated M pour le langage et pour des scènes interdites aux prudes dans les prochains chapitres... :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Il était presque 2h du matin. La musique assourdissante qui se répercutait sur les mur de l'usine désaffectée vibrait dans les tempes des jeunes New Yorkais venue faire la fête. Les organisateurs de la _Rave Party _avaient planifié cette soirée depuis plusieurs jours. Partout dans la ville, l'information avait circulé de bouches à oreilles, provoquant un engouement général pour cette fête géante. Le lieu avait été révélé quelques jours auparavant. Ils avaient veillés à ce que le lieu de rendez-vous ne s'ébruite pas jusqu'aux flics. La police ne devait absolument pas savoir où se passait la rave. Ce genre de regroupement était interdit depuis quelques années, et il fallait faire extrêmement attention à ne pas dévoiler d'informations aux mauvaises personnes. Il était déjà arrivé que des dizaines de jeunes soient arrêtés suite à une descente des forces de l'ordre dans plusieurs de leurs lieux habituels.

Pour ne pas risquer de se faire à nouveau avoir, les organisateurs avaient scrupuleusement mis en place des règles à suivre : l'information ne devait être révélée qu'à des personnes digne de confiance, il devait y avoir des guetteurs à chaque soirée organisée, et tout se terminait obligatoirement à 4h. Le nombre de personnes présentes à ces fêtes s'étaient considérablement amoindris suite à ces règlementations, mais il y avait encore plus d'une centaine de jeunes qui se déchaînaient au rythme de la musique, des gobelets rouges à la main et le sourire aux lèvres.

L'usine désaffectée dans laquelle les adolescents dansaient et buvaient était située dans un quartier désert que personne ne fréquentait plus depuis longtemps. Les travaux qui avait commencé ici s'était brusquement interrompu il y a de cela quelques mois, et le site avait été laissé à l'abandon. Autant dire que c'était un endroit idéal pour une fête clandestine. Des dizaines de voitures étaient garés dehors, et si il n'y avait pas eu les lumières du D.J qui traversaient parfois les vitres brisées du bâtiment, et le bruit sourd de la musique et des cris enthousiastes, on aurait pu penser que l'endroit était vraiment désert et sans vie.

Les jeunes hurlaient et se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse improvisée. Les lumières éclairaient par accoups les corps qui se frottaient les uns contre les autres, faisant apparaître la sueur qui coulait sur chacun d'entre eux pendant leur danse. La chaleur se faisait sentir dans la large pièce, et les esprits s'échauffaient à mesure que les heures passaient. A ce stade, la majeure partie des personnes présentes étaient ivres, mais ce n'était pas un problème. C'était le but de ce genre de soirée. Boire. Danser. S'amuser. Evacuer les merdes qui vous étaient arrivées dans la semaine, et oublier pendant le temps d'un soir la réalité de la vie.

Il n'y avait pas que l'alcool qui échauffait. Le nombres de personnes qui s'embrassaient ou disparaissaient dans un coin sombre augmentait de minute en minute. Toutes les canapés qui avaient été installés temporairement dans la grande salle avaient été réquisitionner par des couples, et ils n'avaient apparemment pas d'appréhension à prendre des positions plus que provocantes tandis que leur langue et leurs mains voyageaient sur le corps de l'autre.

C'est dans une de ces positions que Puck retrouva l'une de ses meilleures amies.

Ils étaient arrivés à trois vers minuit, mais s'étaient vite séparée pour leur propres affaires. Le jeune homme avait repéré des le débuts une jolie petite blonde avec un piercing sur l'arcade sourcilière, et à peine 5 minutes après être entrée dans l'usine, il abandonnait ses deux meilleures amies pour aller danser avec la blonde. Il ne s'était pas fait de soucis pour les deux filles qu'il laissait derrière lui, elles seraient sans doute parti chasser une proie quelques minutes après lui.

Mais la blonde avec laquelle il avait dansé l'avait rapidement laissé pour un autre mec, et il avait dansé avec une belle Latina par la suite. Tout s'était bien passée, mais lorsqu'il avait essayé de l'embrasser elle l'avait repoussé, et depuis il n'avait pas pu dansé avec une fille plus de 5 minutes sans qu'elles ne le jette dés qu'il tentait quelque chose. Il était frustré au plus haut point.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on se refuse à lui, _il était le Puckosaurus ! _Avec son physique bodybuildé et son attitude de voyou, il était le chouchou de ces dames. Sa crête et ses yeux noisette faisaient son charme. Mais il fallait croire qu'il n'avait pas de chance avec les filles aujourd'hui. Il était 2h du matin et il en avait marre de cette fête. Il était donc parti recherché ses deux amies, en commençant par la plus jeune.

Il n'était pas surpris de la retrouver avec le corps quasiment imbriqué avec un gars quelconque, sa langue profondément enfoncée dans la bouche de l'autre alors qu'elle était assise sur lui, les jambes écartées de chaque côtés du siège. Puck grimaça à l'affichage du couple et poussa un soupir.

La jeune fille rompit le baiser avec un "pop" sonore, et elle se redressa légèrement avec un sourire aux lèvres en reconnaissant le jeune homme debout derrière elle.

-Hey ! Tu t'éclates bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres, qui avaient gonflés suite à sa séance chauffée avec le gars sous elle.

-Pas vraiment. On se casse ? Grogna Puck en foudroyant le métisse que venait d'embrasser Rachel, alors que ses mains remontaient dangereusement vers l'intérieur de la jupe de la brunette.

Rachel était chaude, Puck ne l'avait jamais niée. La jeune fille était consciente que son physique et son attitude rebelle et mystérieuse lui valait la fascination de bon nombre de garçons et de filles. Elle savait usée de son charme à la perfection, et malgré ses 17 ans, elle avait déjà un tableau de chasse impressionnant à son actif. Puck se retrouvait toujours aussi déconcerté de la transformation physique entre la jeûne fille qui partageait son appartement et la jeune fille qui sillonnait les rues avec un sourire prédateur aux coins des lèvres. Rachel avait un visage enfantin et sa petite taille accentuait encore plus son jeune âge. Parfois, il jurerait que la brunette avait 15 ans. Elle pouvait se montrer extrêmement gamine et son visage endormi était sûrement la chose la plus mignonne que le garçon ai vu.

Mais dés qu'elle se maquillait, qu'elle enfilait son blouson en cuir et qu'elle affichait un sourire mutin, elle devenait quelqu'un de complètement différent. Ses cheveux bruns lui descendaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, et des mèches bleus apparaissaient à quelques endroits de sa chevelure. Ses yeux d'un marrons profond étaient accentués par sa frange et par son maquillage sombre, lui donnant un regard pénétrant et captivant. Ses lèvres charnues s'étiraient dans un sourire séducteur, et Puck ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où le regard de certaines personnes suivait lentement la progression de sa langue, complètement hypnotisés, lorsqu'elle se léchait sensuellement les lèvres avec un petit sourire narquois, son piercing sur la langue ajoutant du charme à la jeune fille.

Rachel s'amusait à allumer les gens, consciente de se qu'elle provoquait en eux. Elle avait une confiance en soi hors du commun et n'abandonnait jamais pour avoir se qu'elle veut. Puck était fier d'elle, parce qu'il la voyait comme une petite soeur et que la petite soeur de Puckerman se devait d'être _irrésistible_.

Ils se connaissaient depuis tout petits et étaient voisins à l'époque. Elle avait 2 ans de moins que lui et il avait développé un sentiment de protection envers elle, même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. C'était pour ça que souvent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de menacer les prétendants de la jeune fille. Il avait vite compris que Rachel ne faisait pas dans le durable, elle était presque pire que lui en matière de conquêtes.

Il préférerait qu'elle arrête de coucher à droite et à gauche, mais il savait parfaitement comment réagissait la jeune brune lorsqu'il critiquait sa manière de vivre. Alors il ne disait plus rien, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il tuerait quiconque oserait faire du mal à sa princesse juive ! … Il avait promis aux pères de Rachel de veiller sur elle, et s'était se qu'il ferait aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. Elle venait d'avoir 17 ans et ses parents avaient acceptés qu'elle emménage avec Puck, à condition que celui-ci l'oblige à assister à ses cours. Rachel séchait beaucoup, elle avait d'ailleurs redoubler son année Junior à cause de ses absences et de son comportements insolents. Et comme Puck était l'une des rares personnes qu'elle écoute, il avait juré aux Berry qu'elle irait à l'école. _Bon ok_, elle séchait encore de temps en temps, mais pas aussi fréquemment que l'an dernier.

Il y avait du progrès, non ? Mais il fallait qu'il ai une discussion avec elle un de ses jours. On était qu'à mi- octobre et elle avait déjà eu un avertissement et un rendez-vous chez le principal.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment la bonne personne pour lui faire la morale, au vu de son parcours à l'école, mais il avait promis. Et la confiance des Berry était important pour lui.

-_Est ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir envie de partir ?_ Répliqua aussitôt la brune avec un petit sourire suggestif.

L'inconnu sous elle se mit à sourire béatement, et Puck lui jeta un regard assassin qui rendit le garçon mal à l'aise, et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même tandis que Rachel éclatait de rire devant la réaction qu'engendrait le fameux _"regard- qui- tue "_ de son meilleur ami.

-Tu l'as dégôté où, cette tafiole ? Dans une pochette plastique ? Ricana le garçon à la crête en tendant la main à la jeune fille.

Rachel sourit et s'empressa de prendre la main avant de se mettre debout, sous le regard médusé du jeune homme qu'elle venait d'embrasser.

-Il m'aidait à faire passé le temps. Moi aussi je commençais à m'ennuyer, il n'y a personne de baisable ici. Dit-elle dans un soupir en passant son bras sous le sien.

-Et mais attends ! Tu vas pas partir comme ça ! ? Déclara soudainement l'inconnu en se levant à son tour, les sourcils froncés.

Puck se plaça devant Rachel en bombant le torse, ses poings se serrant d'anticipation. Le gars recula d'un pas devant l'aura effrayante que dégageait celui à la crête. La brunette jeta un regard désabusée à celui qu'elle pelotait quelques minutes auparavant.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je couche avec toi, et qu'après je te supplie de me donner ton numéro parce que tu serais la plus bonne baise de mon existence ? Désolée de te décevoir, mais on ne joue pas dans la même cour. Sois content que j'ai accepté de me faire toucher le cul par un mec comme toi. Le cassa-t-elle avec un sourire cruel alors que Puck ricanait à son bras.

Le jeune homme vira au rouge mais la présence imposante du garçon à la crête l'empêcha de répliquer, et il s'éloigna en jurant entre ses dents, sous le regard amusé de deux amis.

-Evite les gringalet dans son genre, la prochaine fois. Que je ne sois pas obliger de voler à ton secours. Plaisanta Puck en la tirant vers la foule.

-Je n'aurais pas coucher avec lui, que tu sois intervenu ou pas, Noah. Lança la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, c'est pas viril du tout. Grommela le jeûne homme en poussant les gens devant eux, son regard scrutant la salle à la recherche de leur autre amie.

-Pourtant c'est ton prénom_." NO. AH " !_ Rit sarcastiquement Rachel en voyant combien ça énervait le garçon.

-Mon nom c'est Puck ! Répliqua sèchement le jeûne homme, bien qu'un petit sourire s'affiche sur son visage.

Il détestait qu'on l'appelle par son prénom, mais avec Rachel s'était différent. Outre le fait qu'ils se considèrent comme frères et soeurs depuis le plus jeune âge, ils étaient tout les deux juifs, et il était essentiel pour Rachel d'appeler Puck par son vrai prénom. Pour elle, c'était comme si il dénaturait lui-même son patrimoine génétique si elle cessait de l'appeler Noah. Et il le comprenait parfaitement, bien qu'il déteste être appeler comme ça. Alors il faisait une exception pour elle, mais ça n'empêchait pas le fait que parfois, il pétait un peu un câble.

-Je trouves que Noah te convient mieux, on dirait le nom d'un gros ours en peluche !

-Je ne suis pas un doudou ! _Je suis le Puckosaurus ! _Grogna le garçon en la tirant vers lui.

Rachel explosa de rire devant l'agacement de son meilleur ami et décida d'arrêter de le taquiner à ce sujet. Elle le vit jeter un regard circulaire autour d'eux, puis il soupira en ne trouvant pas se qu'il cherchait et tourna sa tête vers elle.

-Brittany est encore sur la piste de danse, je me trompe ? Dit-il comme si c'était une fatalité.

-_Qu'est ce que tu crois ?_ Lui répondit malicieusement la brunette avant de se diriger vers la-dite piste de danse.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait posé la question. Sa deuxième colocataire ne ratait jamais une occasion pour danser.

Il suivit aussitôt Rachel, faisant du coude pour se frayer un chemin à travers la foule qui s'amassait sur la piste. Ils arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard devant la masse de danseurs, et ils plissèrent tout les deux les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir leur amie. Des sifflements appréciateurs se firent soudain entendre à leur droite, et Puck regarda dans la direction qui avait manifestement enflammé le public autour d'eux. Un petit sourire narquois se glissa sur ses lèvres, et il tapota légèrement l'épaule de la brunette à ses côtés, avant de lui montrer la piste de danse d'un mouvement de tête.

Rachel se hissa un peu sur la pointe de ses pieds pour voir par-dessus l'épaule d'une fille, et elle foudroya Puck du regard lorsque le sourire de celui-ci s'élargit devant son mouvement, juste avant que ses yeux chocolat ne se posent enfin sur la personne qui causait tant d'excitation. Il lui suffit de voir une longue chevelure blonde pour reconnaitre instantanément la jeune fille, et elle haussa un sourcil avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, un sourire malicieux placardé sur son visage.

-Elle est obligée d'attirer l'attention sur elle à chaque fois qu'on sort ? Dit-elle d'une voix faussement irritée.

-Comme si tu ne recevais pas assez d'attention de ton côté. Railla le jeune homme à la crête avec un sourire moqueur.

-Je ne disais pas ça pour moi. Rajouta la brune alors que son sourire se dirigea vers le jeune homme.

-Je t'emmerde. Ricana-t-il en la bousculant sur le côté.

Rachel rit à son tour puis se tourna à nouveau vers la piste de danse, où deux jeunes filles se déhanchaient avec sensualité l'une contre l'autre, déclenchant des huées enthousiastes de tout les côtés.

Dire que Brittany aimait dansé était un euphémisme. Elle ne saurait pas dire exactement depuis quand elle dansait. Peut-être depuis sa naissance. Elle ne savait pas. Elle avait toujours dansé, d'aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne. C'était comme une seconde nature pour elle. Ses amis pouvaient vous le dire. Elle avait la danse dans le sang et profitait de chaque occasion pour bouger son corps. Que se soit dans la salle de bain, dans la cuisine, pendant le travail, dans la rue, dans les boîtes… _Elle dansait partout et quasiment tout le temps_. On pouvait pensé que son incapacité à contrôler ses soudaines pulsions pouvait en énerver certains. Mais non, parce que la manière dont elle se mouvait rendait la plupart des gens incapables de détacher le regard.

Elle avait constaté le pouvoir qu'avait sa danse sur les personnes. Et bien que cela lui avait permis un nombre incalculable de fois de se faire les filles les plus canons de la villes, elle ne dansait pas pour les autres. Elle dansait parce qu'elle vivait pour la danse. Lorsqu'elle commençait à bouger, s'était comme si tout son corps était parcouru de milliers de picotements agréables, et son esprit se vidait totalement. Elle se laissait aller à la musique, à la sensation d'être libre, de pouvoir expulser ses émotions à travers sa danse. C'était son exutoire.

La jeune fille de 19 ans avait eu son diplôme aux bout de la deuxième fois, n'ayant pas vraiment d'intérêt pour les études. Elle n'avait jamais été très disposée à se qui touchait l'intellectuel,elle ne comptait pas aller à l'Université de toutes façons. Elle travaillait dans un petit bar en plein centre de New York, en tant que barman. Depuis que sa mère l'avait mise à la porte, elle s'était installée chez Puck et Rachel, et avait insistée pour payer sa part de loyer.

Son emploi ne payait pas super bien, mais au moins elle pouvait vivre avec. Le bar avait acquis une renommée dernièrement auprès des jeûnes étudiants de New York. Le patron de l'établissement, Jason, était un bon ami à elle. Ils avaient fait parti du même _Crew_ pendant ses années lycée, et bien que le groupe se soit séparé il y a un an de ça, ils étaient restés proches. Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle recherchait du travail, il n'avait pas hésiter avant de l'embaucher.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment se qu'elle allait faire de sa vie, mais pour l'instant elle profitait du moment présent.

Et là, elle dansait avec une sublime métisse aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et aux lèvres rouges, qui la regardait avec un regard de braise. Brittany tourna légèrement sur elle-même puis posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire de danse, avant de la rapprocher brusquement d'elle. Haletante, la jeune fille contre elle expulsa un souffle chaud qui lui chatouilla délicieusement la joue, et la blonde prit la cuisse de la métisse pour venir la plaquer rapidement contre son propre flanc, avant de la renverser en arrière d'un geste fluide. Elle suivit le mouvement et elle colla à nouveau le corps contre le sien, avant de tenir l'inconnue dans ses bras, son visage se perdant dans la chevelure noire.

Elle respira le parfum musquée de la jeune fille et sentit un pic de désir la submerger lorsque ses lèvres frôlèrent la peau du cou de l'autre fille, et qu'un faible gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres. Brittany la retourna face à elle, sentant la moiteur de leur corps se réunirent lorsque leur cuisses s'imbriquèrent au contact. La blonde se lécha les lèvres en voyant la lueur de pure luxure dans le regard de la métisse, et un sourire narquois vient vite se placer sur son visage alors que ses mains descendirent vers ses fesses et qu'elle palpa le monticule à travers le short court. La jeune fille laissa échapper un souffle frémissant, et elles se mirent à se frotter sensuellement l'une contre l'autre tandis que les gens les regardaient en sifflant.

Brittany sentit une chaleur familière l'envahir dans le bas-ventre, et elle bascula la jeune fille en arrière en ne quittant pas les seins luisant de sueur de cette dernière tandis que sa tête se renversait. Elle la remonta vers elle d'un mouvement rapide, et leur lèvres se retrouvèrent à seulement quelques centimètres les unes des autres, leur souffle se mêlant jusqu'à se que la tension entre les deux jeunes filles soient insoutenables.

La jeune blonde sourit et agrippa durement les cheveux de la fille avant de l'embrasser profondément, lui valant un gémissement sourd de la part de sa partenaire de danse et des sifflements de la part de leur public. Brittany envahit aussitôt la bouche de la jeune fille avec sa langue, et elle tira d'avantage celle-ci vers elle tandis que l'excitation de la foule augmentait de seconde en seconde sous le spectacle qui s'offrait sous leurs yeux. Elle glissa sa langue contre celle de la fille et avala le gémissement qui franchit les lèvres de cette dernière, avant de tirer légèrement sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents. La réaction de la jeune métisse ne se fit pas attendre et le baiser devient rapidement très chaud. La main restante de la blonde partit se placer sous le tee-shirt de la jeune fille contre elle, mais elle fut soudain tirer brutalement en arrière, rompant aussitôt le baiser.

Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre se qu'il se passait qu'elle sentit deux personnes à ses côtés. Puck et Rachel. La blonde cligna des yeux, puis réalisa enfin qu'un grand Latino se tenait entre elle et la jeûne fille avec laquelle elle venait de danser, ses yeux rempli de colère.

-_Putai_n mais tu crois faire quoi avec ma copine ? ! Cracha-t-il à son attention.

Brittany jeta un regard interrogatif à la fille derrière le colosse, et elle vit que celle-ci semblait irritée.

-On faisait rien de mal, Pedro. Allez, laisse tomber. Soupira-telle en essayant de le tirer en arrière.

Il se dégagea avec violence.

-Ha ouais ? ! Cette chienne était pas en train de te rouler une pelle, peut-être ? ! Me prends pas pour un con ! Dit-il d'un ton menaçant en désignant Brittany du doigt.

Brittany roula des yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se foute dans la merde ?

Le dénommé Pedro se tourna une nouvelle fois vers elle et avança d'un pas, la mâchoire serrée. Puck se plaça immédiatement devant son amie, ses biceps ressortant à travers le tissu de son tee-shirt. mais la blonde le poussa et s'avança nonchalamment vers le Latino, les mains dans les poches et un sourire narquois placardé sur son visage.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire comme ça, _Puta_ ? S'écria le jeune homme en s'arrêtant à moins d'un mètre de Brittany, le corps vibrant de colère devant l'attitude de celle-ci.

-Ca me fait toujours marrer quand je vois un pauvre mec dans ton genre se faire humilier publiquement. Ricana la blonde en haussant un sourcil.

-Sale …

-Tu t'en prends à une fille qui est apparemment si mal baisé qu'elle se jette sur quelqu'un d'autre au bout d'une danse. Et en plus une fille. Alors, ça fait quoi de savoir que ta meuf préfère se frotter à des seins _plutôt qu'à ta queue ?_ Continua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Elle vit le coup arrivé et évita facilement le poings qui se dirigea vers elle. Elle se moqua du gars qui se jeta avec fureur sur elle, les poings en avant. Elle se recula et se pencha vers le sol pour esquiver les coups, mais elle ne vit pas assez vite le genou qui arrivait vers sa tête et elle se reçu le coup dans la mâchoire, la faisant crier de douleur alors qu'elle vacilla, légèrement assommé.

Son adversaire voulu profiter de l'occasion mais Brittany réussit à bouger suffisamment pour éviter un autre coup, et elle balança sa jambe en l'air, pour rencontrer dans un mouvement rapide l'anatomie du jeûne homme. Ce dernier hurla avant de s'effondrer au sol, les mains contre son entrejambe, mais il releva précipitamment la tête vers la blonde et essaya de lui saisir les jambes avec rage, voulant la faire tomber par terre. Il se retrouva soudain face à Puck, qui lui envoya un crochet du droit dans le ventre, se qui le fit se plier en deux en hoquetant. Celui au mohawk grogna et s'apprêtait à saisir le Latino par le col pour le frapper une seconde fois, mais Rachel lui prit le poignet pour l'empêcher de s'avancer à nouveau du jeûne homme à terre.

-Lâche-moi, bordel ! Ce bâtard a frappé Britt ! ! S'exclama-t-il avec haine, les muscles de ses bras tendus au maximum alors qu'il ne quittait pas Pedro du regard.

-Je sais, mais il y en a d'autres qui rapplique… répliqua sèchement la jeune rebelle en soutenant une Brittany encore sonnée par les épaules.

La blonde voyait des étoiles. Elle sentait un liquide chaud lui couler sur le menton et elle porta une main tremblante à sa lèvre fendue pour y essuyer le sang, et vit Puck hésité un instant. Trois homme approchèrent du centre de la piste, menaçant, et elle sut qu'il ne fallait pas s'attarder plus longtemps. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et grimaça sous la vague de douleur qui l'atteignit, mais elle en fit abstraction et soupira avant de cracher le sang au sol.

-On se barre, Puck … Dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Le Bad boy la fixa avec attention, fronçant les sourcils en voyant le sang s'écoulé de la coupure de sa lèvre inférieure, et du gonflement de son menton. Il déballa un flot d'insultes à l'homme recroquevillé par terre qui gémissait, puis se dépêcha de venir passer un bras sur sa taille alors que Rachel jeta un dernier regard froid vers le Latino et ses sbires. Brittany resta encore quelques secondes à regarder celui qui l'avait frappé, puis un sourire mauvais s'étira aux coins de ses lèvres, et elle broncha à peine sur la sensation de piqûre que le geste engendra.

-Je la comprends maintenant, moi aussi j'irais voir ailleurs si mon mec était du genre à frapper une fille et à se retrouver à ramper à ses pieds en gémissant.

Elle fit un clin d'oeil et un sourire goguenard à la jeune métisse en état de choc, toujours debout à côté de son petit-ami, et elle s'empressa de déguerpir avec ses amis avant que le gars ne lancent ses acolytes à leur poursuite. Ils quittèrent l'usine désaffecté et se ruèrent jusqu'au métro le plus proche en entendant des voix derrière eux leur intimant de s'arrêter.

Brittany explosa de rire lorsque les portes du métro se refermèrent derrière eux et que les hommes du Latino se retrouvent sur le quai avec colère. Haletant, les trois adolescents se permirent enfin de respirer en sentant le métro bouger, et la blonde ressentit toute l'adrénaline de son corps la quitter tout à coup, laissant la douleur refaire surface. Elle gémit et porta un doigt à sa lèvre meurtrie, et jura silencieusement en voyant la quantité impressionnante de sang qui coulait maintenant le long de son doigt, jusqu'à son poignet.

-Putain, il m'a pas loupé … Grommela-t-elle, bien que son petit sourire victorieux ne la quittait pas.

Elle vit Rachel fouillé dans la poche de son blouson en cuir et en sortir un mouchoir blanc, avant de lui donner avec un soupir deséspéré. Elle rit doucement et commença à tamponner prudemment le tissu sur sa lèvre enflée, sous le regard colérique de Puck.

-Quoi ? Demanda Brittany en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

-Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes tes conneries, Britt. Ce mec aurait pu méchamment te blesser ! Lâcha-t-il avec énervement.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-T'étais à mes côtés, il pouvait rien m'arriver de grave. Répondit la blonde en essuyant consciencieusement le sang.

-Ouais, bah je serais pas toujours là pour te sauver le cul ! Tu vas te retrouver vraiment dans la merde un jour si tu continues à jouer avec le feu comme ça. Siffla Puck en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu dramatise tout ? Soupira la fille aux yeux bleus en s'affalant plus confortablement contre le siège du métro.

-Et pourquoi est ce que tu te sens obliger de déclencher une bagarre à chaque fois qu'on sort ? Répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

-… Parce que de remettre des crétins à leur place, ça me botte ? Dit-elle en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

Rachel émit un bruit qui ressemblait à un petit ricanement, et Puck se renfrogna en voyant que son amie ne prenant pas ses mis- en- garde au sérieux.

-Et t'es d'accord avec ça, babe ? Lança le jeune homme en direction de la brunette à ses côtés.

Elle inspira profondément puis regarda attentivement la blonde en face d'elle, avant de hausser les épaules.

-Elle fait se qu'elle veut, tant que je dois pas la ramasser à la petite cuillère à la fin. Et puis j'aime bien voir Brittany démolir la face de salopards dans le genre de ce Pedro. Ca met un peu de piquant dans ma vie. Finit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

-Vous êtes complètement barge, toutes les deux … Souffla le garçon au mohawk, vaincu.

La blonde tendit le bras en l'air et elle claqua sa main dans celle de Rachel, en se souriant avec complicité.

-Tu nous aime. Déclara la plus jeune avec un petit sourire suffisant.

-Et tu aime balancer ton poings dans la tronche de ces mecs, avoue-le. Termina la blonde.

Il les regarda tour à tour en silence, puis un large sourire s'étendit sur son visage et il éclata d'un rire qui ressemblait d'avantage à un aboiement.

-Putain, ma vie serait vraiment chiante sans vous, les filles ! Dit-il joyeusement avant de se relever.

Ils venaient d'arriver dans le centre de New York, et ils descendirent à l'arrêt de métro avant de monter quatre à quatre les escaliers qui les menaient à la surface.

Il était presque 3h du matin et seuls les lumières des lampadaires éclairaient les rues désertes de la Grande Pomme. Il y avait un léger vent frais, et Brittany ferma un instant les yeux avant de lever la tête au ciel. Les étoiles étaient belles ce soir… Elle avait pris l'habitude d'observer le ciel noir avant de s'endormir. Elle se mettait à la fenêtre de leur appartement, s'allumait une cigarette et la fumait lentement en contemplant le ciel étoilé. Ca la remplissait d'une sorte de calme paisible, et elle pouvait dormir en paix par la suite. Elle était sujette à de nombreuses insomnies depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison de son enfance, et ce petit rituel était la seule chose qui arrivait à vider son esprit. En dehors de la danse bien sûr.

Ils déambulèrent pendant plusieurs minutes dans les rues sombres de la ville, les deux jeunes filles taquinant leur meilleur ami sur le fait qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir réussit à concrétiser avec une fille cette nuit.

-Techniquement, vous n'avez rien concrétiser non plus, mesdames ! S'empressa-t-il de répliquer.

-Au moins on a pas passer la soirée à déambuler dans l'usine comme un chiot en mal d'amour. Le rembarra Rachel en shootant dans une canette vide qui traînait sur le trottoir.

-Hey ! Je n'étais pas aussi pathétique ! Le Puckosaurus fera mieux la prochaine fois !

-Ca fait trois nuits de suite que tu nous dit ça, mais pour l'instant tu n'as encore ramener aucune filles à la maison. Se moqua la blonde en marchant à reculons pour le voir de face.

-Ca c'est parce qu'elles préfèrent venir dans nos lits plutôt que dans le sien ! Ricana fortement la fille aux cheveux bruns.

-Haha, je suis mort de rire. Dit le jeune homme avec mauvaise foi.

-Sérieusement, Puck. Tu sais pourquoi les filles se lassent vite de toi ? C'est parce que tu n'as pas la subtilité nécessaire lorsque tu les abordent. Il faut savoir les séduire avec tact, savoir analyser la situation.

-Ecoutez- moi l'experte ramener sa fraise. Rétorqua le garçon avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ouais, je suis une experte, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une fille crétin, et que je sais se qu'une fille veut et ne veut pas. Alors écoute mes conseils.

-Je te remercie Britt, mais je m'en suis très bien passé ces dernières années. Ajouta Puck avec un air fier.

-Je me demande encore parfois comment tu réussi à attirer les femmes … Soupira la plus jeûne du groupe avant de se recevoir un coup de coude de la part de l'adolescent.

-Fuck you !

-Aïe, _putain ça fait mal !_ Se plaignit Rachel en le fixant méchamment du coin de l'oeil tout en se frottant les côtes.

-Je suis un putain de beau gosse, voilà pourquoi je plais ! Et si l'une de vous essaye encore une fois de mettre en doute ma côte de popularité, je repart en arrière pour chercher le petit Pedro et je lui dit que vous vous êtes tapez sa copine, sa soeur, et sa mère chacune votre tour !

Brittany roula des yeux.

-Je dis juste que si tu y allais plus en douceur au lieu d'y aller comme un bourrin …

-Je suis pas du genre mec sensible, je suis la _badassitude_ incarné. Avec moi c'est direct et sans détour. "Tu baises, ou tu baises pas ?"

Rachel secoua la tête avec lassitude, et la blonde abandonna. Vouloir enseigner à Puck l'Art de la subtilité était vouer à l'échec.

-Et puis je crois pas que vous pouviez vous permettre de me donnez ce genre de conseils. Ajouta-t-il après une minute de silence.

-Il a pas tord sur ce coup. Déclara calmement la brunette en tournant dans une autre rue.

-Contrairement à toi on est assez intelligentes pour se montrer direct et subtil en même temps lorsqu'on aborde quelqu'un. Répliqua Brittany en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

-Et on est des meilleurs coups aussi. Acheva Rachel.

Puck ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Brittany le devança.

-Je veux pas t'entendre nous racontez tes exploits sexuels Puck, merci.

-Oui Noah, évite, je veux pas faire des cauchemars cette nuit. Insista l'autre fille avec un sourire moqueur.

-Vous avez tords, j'ai quelques histoires très croustillantes, comme cette fois où …

-Haaaa mais ta gueule ! Grogna la blonde en se bouchant les oreilles.

-Bah quoi, t'as peur que ça te donne envie de changer de bord ? La railla t-il.

-Ho, s'il te plais ! Ce truc dégoûtant ne me tentera jamais. Lança cyniquement la blonde en descendant son regard vers l'entrejambe du garçon.

-Lesbienne jusqu'au bout des ongles, hein ? Rigola-t-il.

-Ouais, et fière de l'être !

-Et toi, baby juive ? Tu préfère quoi ? La virilité d'un homme bien bâti ou la sensualité d'une femme ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité en se retournant vers Rachel.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'étira.

-Ca dépends des jours.

-Nan mais sérieusement, bite ou chatte ?

-… C'est un secret. Dit-elle mystérieusement.

Puck la regarda avec incompréhension alors que Brittany pouffait de rire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune homme à la crête tentait d'avoir une réponse à cette question, mais sans résultat jusque là. Tout le monde savait que Rachel était bisexuelle. Tantôt un gars, tantôt une fille, elle choisissait sa proie en fonction de ses envies. Ca variait, parfois elle pouvait coucher avec plusieurs mecs à la suite pendant une longue période, puis tout à coup prendre une fille dans les toilettes de son bahut.

Elle avait une réputation d'ailleurs. L'adolescente de 17 ans avait couché avec tout les membres de l'équipe de football de son école et avec la moitié des Cheerleaders. Sans compter plusieurs autres étudiants, ainsi que beaucoup de jeunes plus âgés qu'elle lors des soirée dans des boîtes. Brittany avait même appris récemment qu'elle s'était fait sa professeur de biologie en début d'année.

Elle n'avait pas l'âge, mais les relations de Puck et de Brittany l'aidait à passer sans problèmes devant les vigiles. Son jeûne âge ne semblait pas posé de problème parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été rejeté. Quand elle posait son dévolue sur celui-ci ou celle -là, il était évident pour Puck et Brittany qu'elle obtiendrait avant la fin de la nuit ce qu'elle voulait. C'est- à- dire un orgasme et une nouvelle conquête à son actif.

-Mais allez quoi !

-Lâche l'affaire Puck, tu sais très bien qu'elle te répondras pas. Déclara la blonde avec un sourire.

-Toutes façons, que tu le sache ou que tu le saches pas, je suis toujours un meilleur coup que toi. Termina finalement Rachel avec un air taquin.

-D'ailleurs, la dernière fille que t'as baisé…. Commença lentement la grande blonde.

-… S'est faufilé de ta chambre à 4h du matin en se plaignant que tu étais trop bourré pour la satisfaire et est venue dans la mienne pour que je termine ton travail. Finit la brune.

Brittany et elle échangèrent un coup d'oeil amusé, prête à la réaction de leur ami, et Puck finit par exploser.

-Vous êtes mortes ! ! S'exclama-t-il en se mettant à leur courir après.

Elles éclatèrent de rire et s'enfuirent à toute vitesse dans la rue qui faisait l'angle. C'était une habitude pour elles de le faire enrager. Elles savaient que leurs petites provocations finissaient toujours par le faire sortir de ses gonds. Vous pensez qu'elles ont menti ? Non, Rachel a bien vu débarqué à 4h du matin une belle blonde qui n'a pas tarder à se glisser sous ses draps et à se frotter contre elle avec indécence.

Que vouliez-vous qu'elle fasse ? Et puis c'était juste un coup d'un soir pour Puck, alors elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable de quoi que se soit. Brittany les avait surpris alors que la jeune inconnue se faufilait de la chambre de son amie, et elle avait simplement ricaner avant de partir se rendormir.

Brittany poussa un petit cri hystérique lorsque le garçon les rattrapa et elle partit se réfugier derrière une poubelle tandis que Rachel tournait autour d'une voiture en riant, Puck sur ses talons. Elle saisit un canette dans la poubelle et l'envoya sur le dos de son meilleur ami, qui s'arrêta et se concentra maintenant sur elle.

-Cours, Rachel ! ! S'écria-elle avec un grand sourire alors que Puck se ruait maintenant vers elle.

Elle se dépêcha de courir tout en riant furieusement, et elle ramassa un emballage de hamburger par terre pour le lancer sur Puck.

-C'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter ! Dit-il en accélérant.

Elle prit un virage serré et se faufila entre deux voitures, bloquant la jeûne homme pendant quelques secondes, se qui lui permit de rejoindre Rachel près d'une ruelle sombre, le souffle court. Les deux jeunes filles se regardaient en souriant, puis explosèrent à nouveau de rire en se rendant compte de leur comportement enfantin. Elle sursautèrent lorsque soudain Puck se matérialisa devant elle, un sourire sadique placardé sur le visage.

-Je vous tiens !

Rachel ramassa précipitamment une petite pierre sur la routte et se mis en position, bientôt suivit par Brittany qui avait trouvé une bouteille de soda à moitié pleine. Elles tenaient leur "armes" au dessus de leur tête et fixait le garçon avec un sourire victorieux.

-Tu fais un pas de plus en on attaque ! Le prévint la brunette.

-Houlà, vous me faites peur ! Plaisanta-t-il avant de faire un pas en avant.

Rachel lança sa pierre avec un petit cri, et Puck ce la reçu sur le front.

-Hey, mais ça fait mal ! Grommela-t-il en reculant légèrement.

-Fait pas ta chochotte ! Lança la plus jeune avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

-Tu vas voir se qu'il en coûte de nous pourchasser à travers la ville ! S'exclama la blonde avant de lancer avec force son objet.

Il était très facile d'éviter la bouteille, ainsi Puck se pencha-t-il vers le sol, et l'objet passa au-dessus de sa tête avant d'aller s'écraser contre une fenêtre du bâtiment juste derrière lui.

Brittany se figea.

-Merde ! Jura-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux en se rendant compte de la gaffe qu'elle venait de faire.

Rachel pouffa mais elle se mordit la lèvre et s'approcha de la vitre pour constater les dégâts.

-Hey mais je connais cet endroit ! Dit soudain Puck en s'acroupissant devant la fenêtre.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous? Siffla la blonde en le voyant briser les quelques éclats de verres qui restaient sur la fenêtre.

-C'est une école, venez ! Dit-il avec excitation.

-_Puck, attends… !_

Trop tard, il s'était glissé à travers la fenêtre et atterrissait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Rachel resta un instant sans bouger, puis elle se pencha à son tour.

-Rach', tu vas pas le suivre quand même ! Soupira Brittany en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune fille sauta et se retrouva dans le bâtiment. Elle haussa les épaules et fit signe à l'autre adolescente de venir.

-Ca peut être amusant, allez viens ! Dit-elle avant de courir rattraper Puck.

Brittany leva les yeux au ciel et hésita un moment avant de prendre appui sur ses mains et se tomber avec légèreté sur le sol du bâtiment. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre ses amis, qui regardaient avec intérêt les photos sur les murs du couloir.

-J'ai un pote dont le frère à étudié ici. Le nom de l'Ecole c'est Jollard… Non, Jill… Jull…

-Julliard. C'est l'Ecole d'Art Julliard. Avertit la brunette en s'approchant d'une vitrine où plusieurs trophées luisaient à la lumière de la lune.

-Ouais c'est ça ! S'exclama le garoçon au mohawk en regardant d'un peu plus près les photographies.

-J'avais même pas remarqué qu'on était dans cette partie de la ville… Murmura Brittany en posant une main sur la vitrine.

-Tu connaissais cette Ecole ? Demanda Puck.

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna précipitamment des trophée.

-C'est la plus célèbre Ecole de danse de la ville, abruti. Bien sûr que je connais !

Un sourire insupportable vint prendre place sur le visage du jeûne homme.

-Quoi, tu t'es renseigné sur une Ecole de danse ? Tu aurais voulu y entrer peut-être ?

-C'était juste de la curiosité, une Ecole de péteux, très peu pour moi ! Et puis de toute façons j'aurais jamais eu assez de tunes pour les frais d'inscription. Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les photos de danseurs en tutu, et elle haussa un sourcils avant de glousser.

-Ils ont l'air tout simplement ridicules ! Ricana-t-elle.

-Tous des tapettes, ces mecs ! Regarde leur tee-shirt, ça leur moue carrément le corps ! Dit Puck avec moquerie.

-Tu te permet d'employer des termes grossiers sur les homosexuels alors que tes deux meilleures amies sont gays et bi ? Déclara Rachel en haussant un sourcil.

-C'était pas méchant, j'adore les gays ! Je n'est rien contre eux, et surtout rien contre vous, les lesbiennes. Vous pouvez vous embrassez devant moi, vous caresser les seins, ça ne me dérange absolument p…

-On a compris, Noah. L'interrompit la jeune rebelle en soupirant.

Brittany s'avança vers une porte pendant que ses deux amis se disputaient, et l'ouvrit dans un grincement. Elle se retrouva dans un grand amphithéâtre, et elle contempla pendant une seconde la grandeur de la pièce, avant de s'approcher de la scène.

-Wow, putain c'est super grand ! Dit Puck en arrivant derrière elle.

Il se précipita avec un sourire vers la scène et sauta sur les planches, avant de tendre les mainss vers les filles qui se hissèrent à leur tour sur la scène.

-Regardez ça : je suis Dracula , tremblez, pauvres et faibles humains ! S'exclama le jeûne homme d'une voix mélodramatique en se drapant d'une cape rouge.

Rachel éclata de rire, aussitôt suivit par Brittany, qui avait oublié la discrétion depuis qu'elle avait poussé la lourde porte.

La brunette se mit à virevolter autour de Puck, et percuta sans faire exprès une vase qui se tenait sur un pilier. Il se brisa avec fracas sur es planches, et les trois adolescents se figèrent. Puis ils se détendirent quelques secondes plus tard en n'entendant pas le moindre bruit.

-Ses gosses de riches en sont pas à ça de près ! Lança Puck avant de donner un coup de pied dans une petite statue.

Ils rièrent et chacun se dispersèrent sur la scène pour détruire le plus de choses possibles ; Rachel se dirigea vers des robes suspendus à des cintres et en jeta plusieurs par terre avant d'en mettre une et de se ruer dans les bras de Brittany en faisant semblant de s'évanouir.

-Ho mon dieu, je défaille ! Dit-elle avec exagération.

La blonde la rattrapa et gloussa devant le jeu d'actrice de son amie, et elle se pencha pour prendre un glaive en carton qui traînait et se tourna vers Puck qui gonflait maladroitement avec des pièces du décors.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, princesse! Je tuerais cet bête hideuse ! Dit-elle avant de foncer vers le garçon avec un cri sauvage.

Celui-ci laissa tomber les objets et se dépêcha de trouver un bouclier. L'épée de Brittany frappa plusieurs fois contre le bouclier et elle poussait des cris guerrier avant de tout jeter et de se suspendre au rideau du décor et s'élancer vers son meilleur ami. Il la stoppa en l'agrippant par la taille, et elle se tordit dans tout les sens en rigolant pour se dégager, mais la prise du garçon se raffermit autour d'elle et elle dû abandonner. A ce moment-là, Rachel, vêtue d'une longue robe, se précipita sur le jeune homme à la crête et le cogna avec un coussin. Les plumes volèrent et elle se dépêcha d'en prendre un autre pour frapper une nouvelle fois Puck qui dû lâcher Brittany pour se protéger des coups. La blonde en profita pour le faire chuter au sol et prit une des colonne en carton pour la faire tomber sur lui.

Il cria un "au secours ! " Puis l'attaque s'arrêta, les trois amis à bout de souffle, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

-Il y a des instruments, cool ! S'écria enfin le seul garçon du groupe en quittant la scène pour s'approcher des tambours.

Il frappa dessus et un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce. Pendant qu'il s'éclatait à cogner dessus, Brittany et Rachel s'amusait à exploser les petites lampes qui jonchaient le sol de lacère. Brittany était essoufflée, et elle aurait dû entendre la prote s'ouvrir, mais elle était trop prise dans son délire pour remarquer quoi que se soit. Le lumière de la salle s'alluma brusquement, et ils se figèrent tous. Le sang de la blonde se glaça lorsqu'elle vit un agent de sécurité à seulement deux mètres de Rachel, matraque à la main.

-Alors, bande de voyous, vous vous amusez bien ? Dit-il avec une voix dure.

La brunette n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que son poignet était fermement agripper et elle se retrouva prisonnière de la poigne de l'homme.

-_Putain mais lâche-moi !_ Jura-t-elle en tentant de s'échapper.

_Putain_, elle le savait qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû entrer dans cette foutue Ecole ! ... Puck grogna et se précipita sur la scène pour venir en secours à son amie, mais Brittany fut la plus rapide. Elle fonça vers le gardien et le percuta de plein fouet, le prenant par surprise. Il lâcha Rachel sous le choc et elle glissa par terre avant de se précipiter vers Puck en haletant. Le garçon la prit dans ses bras et la posa en douceur au sol, et la blonde sentit deux mains la plaqua au sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle grimaça de douleur et essaya de se dégager mais l'agent de sécurité la maitrisa sans effort et lui prit les bras pour les mettre derrière son dos, ne lui donnant aucune possibilité pour s'échapper. Brittany vit que Puck se préparait à les rejoindre, mais elle s'écria :

-Tirez-vous ! !

-Britt … ! Comença à protester Puck en mettant un pied sur la scène.

-Tirez-vous, je vous dit ! Grogna-t-elle alors que le poids de l'homme sur elle l'écrasait.

Elle croisa le regard de Rachel, et celle-ci hésita quelques secondes avant de prendre le bras de Puck et de le tirer en arrière.

-_On y va._ Siffla-t-elle alors que le jeûne homme résistait.

-Mais Brittany …

-Elle savait se qu'elle faisait. _On y va_. Répéta durement la jeûne fille.

La mâchoire de Puck se serra, visiblement contre l'idée de laisser son amie, puis il finit par obéir et tourna les talons, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers la jeune blonde plaquée au sol. Elle se permit enfin de respirer en les voyant disparaître derrière la porte, soulagée.

-Tu te sacrifie pour tes amis, comme c'est touchant. Ricana l'homme au-dessus d'elle en lui tordant le poignet.

-La ferme… Siffla-t-elle avec colère.

* * *

-Entrée par effraction et actes de vandalisme dans l'Ecole d'Art Julliard. Vous y êtes inscrit ?

L'avocat de Brittany lui fit de gros yeux et elle se leva à contrecoeur pour faire face au juge.

-Non. dit-elle avec indifférence.

-Vous avez déjà été jugez pour par ce tribunal pour acte de violence, ce qui ne plaide pas en votre faveur. On est votre mère ? Demanda le juge.

-Je ne vis plus chez elle.

-Il me faut un représentant légal pour cette séance.

-Et ben il faudra vous contenter de moi parce qu'elle ne fera pas le déplacement. Répondit-elle sèchement.

-…Très bien, vous n'avez pas encore 21 ans, mais je veux bien passez outre la présence d'un adulte.

"Ca me fait une belle jambe", pensa la jeûne fille en commençant à perdre patience.

-Dans un cas comme celui-ci, voici le principe : vous détruisez, vous payez.

-J'ai pas d'argent. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. voici votre peine : vous ferez 200h heures de travaux d'intérêts généraux sur les lieux du délit, dans ce cas précis l'Ecole d'Art de Julliard. La séance est terminé. Termina le juge en frappant de son marteau.

-Quoi ? ! Non mais vous plaisantez, j'espère ? 200h pour une robe déchirée et une ampoule brisée ? ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

-Je crois que vous ne réalisez pas le coût des réparations, Mlle Pierce. Alors si vous ne voulez pas que votre sentence soit plus lourde, je vous conseille de vous pliez au jugement de la cour. Déclara posément le vieux juge.

* * *

Immobile sur le trottoir, Brittany regardait avec désespoir la façade du bâtiment, des dizaines d'étudiants se massant à la porte pour entrer. Elle n'était vraiment pas motivée. Lorsqu'elle était revenu du palais de justice, elle avait senti une extrême lassitude l'envahir et elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de descendre de sa chambre pour manger avec ses deux colocataires. La jeune fille avait ruminée ses sombres pensées pendant toute la nuit, appréhendant le lendemain. On lui avait demandé de se présenter à Julliard à 14h30 précise au bureau du principal de l'établissement, se qui l'obligeait à quitter son travail une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude. Son coussin avait souffert hier soir, Brittany ayant eu besoin d'un punching ball pour évacuer la frustration que sa condamnation lui faisait ressentir. Merde, 2 mois entier à devoir réparer cette stupide erreur ! Elle avait su dés le début qu'ils n'auraient pas dû entrer dans cette putain d'Ecole !

Elle avait passée la nuit de son arrestation au poste de police, et avait reçu une comparution devant le juge dés le lendemain. Quand elle était rentré vers 9h du matin, Puck et Rachel lui avait sauté dessus en se confondant en excuses, en lui demandant pourquoi elle ne les avaient pas laissé l'aider à s'échapper, mais elle leur avait répondu que si ils étaient restés plus longtemps, les autres gardiens auraient rappliqués et qu'une seule personne de capturer valait mieux que 3. La blonde savait parfaitement qu'ils n'iraient pas se dénoncé, ça n'aurait servi à rien de toutes manières. Mais Puck enrageait toujours de n'avoir pas pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher ça. Elle avait répliqué avec ironie que pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'il l'écoute et ne rentre pas par effraction dans une célèbre Ecole sous surveillance.

Bref, les derniers 72h avait été un désordre total, et elle se retrouvait aujourd'hui à gravir les marches du hall d'entrée de Julliard, les mains dans les poches et l'air déjà complètement vannée alors qu'elle n'avait même pas commencé ses travaux d'intérêts généraux.

Dés qu'elle posa un pas dans l'Ecole, elle se retrouva pris dans une masse grouillante d'élèves. Elle cligna des yeux, se demandant si se qu'elle voyait était réel. Ils avaient tous l'air si… Stressés. C'était l'apocalypse dans cette Ecole ! Tout le monde se bousculait, griffonnait frénétiquement sur des feuilles de musique, tapait sur leur ordinateur à la vitesse de la lumière, slalomait entre les autres pour atteindre une salle de classe. Tout n'était que bruit et murmures assourdissant, et Brittany se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas tomber dans un Asile de fou. Non mais sérieusement, c'était quoi ce truc de dingue ? !

Complêtement paumée, elle se balada dans les couloirs à la recherche du secrétariat, et observait avec un ahurissement total les étudiants se presser à apprendre leurs cours à même le sol, d'autres s'entraînant à leur trompette ou à leur violon juste à côté de ceux qui tentait désespérément de maîtriser un pas de claquettes. Une salle de classe avait les portes grandes ouverte,s et elle vit des jeunes en justaucorps faire des pointes à la barre. Elle afficha une moue dégoûtée et continua son chemin avec un mépris de plus en plus prononcée pour cette Ecole. On les torturait ou quoi, ces gamins ? Pour être aussi hystérique à pratiquer autant, il fallait vraiment que leur profs leur mettent une pression folle !

Elle passa entre deux filles et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'elle se retournait pour mater leurs fesses.

Ok, peut-être qu'elle pourrait finir par apprécier cette Ecole finalement …

Soudain, on la bouscula violemment et elle se senti tomber en avant. Elle réussit à se rattraper tant bien que mal en plantant fermement son pied sur le sol, et elle se retourna avec colère en voyant que le jeûne homme ne lui prêtait pas d'attention et partait sans même vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien.

-_Hey ! !_ Cria-t-elle en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

Elle agrippa énergiquement la chemise de celui qui l'avait percuté et le plaqua contre le mur en serrant la mâchoire.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? ! S'exclama le garçon avec une voix dégoulinante de mépris et de surprise.

Plusieurs étudiants s'arrêtèrent et fixèrent avec effroi la belle blonde en train de maintenir fermant le jeûne homme contre le mur, mais Brittany n'en n'avait rien à faire et se contenta de foudroyer celui qui l'avait bousculer.

-Ce qui me prends ? Il t'arrive de t'excuser lorsque tu pousse quelqu'un ? Siffla-t-elle d'un air menaçant en rafermissant sa prise sur le col qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Il se dégagea rapidement en réajusta sa chemise en dardant sur la blonde un regard hautain, se qui ne fit qu'accentuer la colère de Brittany.

-Et toi tu sais que ton attitude pourrait te valoir une exclusion. Répliqua-t-il en la fixant de haut.

Elle renifla dédaigneusement.

-Je suis pas de cette Ecole, c'est con hein ? Dit-elle avec un petit sourire narquois.

Il la regarda attentivement de haut en bas, et il ricana.

-Oui, je vois ça. Tu viens des bas-quartiers, je suppose ? Ajouta le jeune homme avec un sourire arrogant.

Ok, ce mec l'énervait vraiment.

-Ho je vois… Tu es un de ses petits bourgeois qui pête plus haut que leur cul et qui pense qu'ils sont meilleurs que les autres ? Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton moqueur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Meilleurs que les gens dans ton genre, ça c'est sûr.

-Qu'est ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire, ça ? Grogna-t-elle en le poussant brutalement contre le mur.

Il grimaça légèrement sous l'impact, mais n'enleva pas le petit sourire suffisant de son visage. Brittany se senti vibré de colère et elle serra les poings en prévision.

-_Mlle Pierce, je présume ?_

Elle sursauta à la voix qui venait de dire son nom et tourna la tête vers la droite sans quitter pour autant sa position offensive. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux yeux d'un bleu perçant s'approcha d'elle, les mains croisées derrière son dos. La blonde se tendit instinctivement. Il émanait une puissance paisible de cet homme, et elle abaissa les poings lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Etonnamment, le garçon avec qui elle se préparait à en venir aux mains se racla la gorge et perdit instantanément son air pompeux.

-M. Lopez. Dit-il avec respect.

-Vous feriez mieux de retourner en cours, Riley. Il serait dommage que vous arrivez en retard. Déclara lentement l'homme en le fixant de ses yeux sombres.

Elle remarqua que le jeune homme blond s'inclina légèrement devant l'homme, puis il lança un dernier regard froid à la jeune rebelle avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans le couloir. Bizarrement, il semblait quasiment désert maintenant,t et Brittany fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Ils y avaient pourtant une foule d'élèves quelques minutes auparavant !

-Les cours ont commencés i minute, et le retard n'est pas toléré dans cette Ecole. Intervint l'homme en la voyant froncé les sourcils.

Elle croisa son regard et des frisson la parcoururent. Elle sentait qu'il ne fallait pas rigoler avec celui-là …

L'homme lui tendit tout à coup la main.

-M. Lopez, principal de l'Ecole d'Art Julliard. Se présenta-t-il enfin.

Elle ne fit aucun geste pendant plusieurs secondes, puis accepta la poignée de main et secoua vigoureusement celle du principal.

-Brittany Pierce.

-Je m'en doutais. Nous n'avons pas pour habitude de voir des bagarres s'enclencher dans nos murs.

Elle tressaillit sur le ton de l'homme. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant, mais il dégageait un truc indescriptible et fort qui empêcha Brittany de répondre.

-Mon bureau, je vous prie. Dit-il en montrant une porte entrouverte à quelques mètres de là.

Elle lui emboîta le pas en traînant des pieds, perturbée par son incapacité à se détendre en présence de M. Lopez. Jamais aucun adulte ne lui avait fait cet effet-là, et c'était pour le moins désagréable. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir comme ça.

Elle n'attendit pas l'invitation et s'affala sur le siège en face du bureau du principal en soupirant, et resta silencieuse lorsque l'homme fut à son tour assis. Son regarda voyagea négligemment autour de la pièce,s'arrêtant sur les médailles et les prix accrochés sur le mur, puis, lorsqu'elle eu fini de scanner la pièce, ses yeux se posèrent sur le principal qui avait patiemment attendu d'avoir son attention.

-Et bien, Mlle Pierce, je vois que vous êtes chargée de remords. Dit-il en haussant un sourcils, mais avec une voix légèrement plus dur que dans le couloir.

Elle ne réagit pas.

-Etes vous consciente de la conséquence de vos actes ?

Elle haussa les épaules et marmonna un vague " oui" en guise de réponse.

-Je ne crois pas. Svaez-vous se que la destruction des matériaux de l'amphithéâtre représente ?

-200h à me faire chier dans votre Ecole ? Dit la jeûne fille avec un soupir.

Il ne rit pas devant sa tentative de mauvaise blague et elle referma vite sa bouche.

-Le coût des réparation équivaut à peu près à une bourse étudiante. Vous savez se que ça signifie ?

Brittany s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège et ne dit rien, désintéressée par la réponse.

-Ca signifie qu'un de nos élève n'aura pas le droit à sa bourse, et que si il ne trouve pas un moyen de payer, il sera renvoyé. Continua gravement l'homme à la peau mâte en croise ses doigts sur sa table.

La jeune New Yorkaise ressentit pendant une demi-seconde la culpabilité l'envahir, mais elle rejeta vite la pensée de sa tête et haussa les épaules.

-Désolée pour lui.

Le regard du principal la transperça et elle se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise.

-Ecoutez, je suis juste venue ici pour faire mes heures, ok ? Je comprends que vous soyez en colère contre moi, et je le répête, je suis désolée. Mais vous et moi ne voulons pas que je m'éternise ici, alors j'aimerais commencer aujourd'hui si possible. Soupira la blonde en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

la fixa pendant encore quelques secondes, puis il biassa les yeux sur la fiche devant lui.

-Par décision de la Cour de Justice, vous serez tenue d'être ici tout le jour de 14h30 à 17h30. Je vais vous demandez de m'accompagner, Mlle Pierce, il faut que je vous présente quelqu'un qui à impatience de vous voir. Déclalra finalement le Latino en se relevant de son siège.

Brittany le suivit docilement, non sans soupirer un nombre incalculable de fois, et ils s'arrêtent devant une salle de dasne où plusieurs étudiants regardaient leur professeur exécuté un enchaînement de pas de danse classique. La jeûne fille fut un instant distraite par une sulfureuse Latina qui s'étirait avec grâce en attendant son tour, mais le principal claqua des doigts devant ses yeux et elle sursauta en prêtent attention à se qu'on lui disait.

-C'est ici que ça se passe, Mlle Pierce. L'avertit-il.

Un vieil homme tout ridé avec un uniforme se tenait devant elle, et son sourire mauvais fit remonter en elle un sentiment de dégoût profond.

-Voici Alfonse. C'est lui qui normalement s'occupe de l'entretien des sol, mais puisque vous êtes là, il va pouvoir prendre un peu de vacances.

Le dénommé Alfonse lui tendit brusquement une serpillère et un seau d'eau, et il ricana avant de partir en boitant. Ho génial, ça allait être génial …

Une heure plus tard, elle était vêtue d'une horrible combinaison vert kaki et passait la serpillère dans les salles vides. Ca la saoulait déjà. Elle avait l'impression d'être une vulgaire boniche à nettoyer le sol. Elle avait toujours refusé de bosser comme ménagère, comme ça mère, elle trouvait ça dégradant. Et regardez là : à laver le sol que foulait ces bandes de fils et filles à papa, qui n'avait même pas conscience que le fric qu'il mettait dans leurs stupides études pouvaient nourrir une famille de son quartier pendant plusieurs mois …

Et ils n'avaient aucun respect pour son travail : et vas-y que je marche sur le sol fraîchement lavé avec mes chaussures pleines de boue, et vas-y que je laisse tomber un papier plein de gras à côté de la poubelle, putain mais elle allait en frapper un avant la fin de la journée !

Elle repassa devant la salle de danse de tout à l'heure et se mit à essuyer par terre alors qu'elle regardait l'intérieur de la pièce. Les mêmes étudiants étaient encore en train de s'entraîner. Comme plus tôt, les élèves attnedaient leur tour en ligne, et écoutaient attentivement les conseils du professeur qui montrait les prochains mouvements à faire. La musique se mit en route, et la première ligne s'avança au centre de la salle pour danser.

Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas de la danse classique, bien que leurs gestes y ressemblent beaucoup. C'était moins statique, plus fluide, et Brittany reconnu certains mouvements du breakdance, se qui attira tout de suite son attention. C'était un mix parfait entre les deux types de danse, et le rendu était surprenant. Elle posa sa serpillière contre le montant de la porte et pénétra dans la pièce de quelques pas, les yeux fixés sur la danse qui s'effectuait devant elle. Et c'est alors qu'elle la vit. La fille de tout à l'heure.

Elle était dans la deuxième ligne et avait un air concentré sur le visage, ses sourcils noirs légèrement froncés.

Brittany la contempla longuement, ses yeux s'attardant sur le corps de la Latina. Elle était assez petite, mais ses jambes étaient longues et fines. Elle portait une chemise remontée sur elle-même, laissant voir ses ados délicatement dessinés, et Brittany se retrouva hypnotisé par le piercing sur le nombril de la jeune fille. Ses yeux remontèrent peu à peu, s'écarquillant légèrement en tombant sur la poitrine de taille supérieur à la moyenne, et elle se lécha lentement la lèvre, avant de continua son exploration vers le visage de la Latina. Des lèvres pulpeuses et dodues, des pommettes hautes, des yeux noirs et perçant qui lui donna des frissons. Bon sang, cette fille était sans hésitation la fille la plus chaude qu'elle ai jamais vu ! …

Brittany ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la Latina, alors que celle-ci se mettait en place. La musique retentit et elle commença à danser. Le souffle de la blonde se bloqua. Les mouvements de l'étudiante étaient parfaits. Elle accompagnait la chanson avec une souplesse et une énergie qui stupéfia Brittany, et elle se trouva incapable de regarder autre chose que la fille qui tourbillonnait sur elle-même avant de finir la figure en haletant fortement. Ouais, cette fille était sexy, douée, et il n'en fallait pas plus à la jeûne rebelle pour se décider à l'aborder.

Elle saisit sa chance en la voyant s'avancer vers un sac situé à seulement deux mètres de Brittany. Elle attendit que la Latina s'agenouille au sol pour s'essuyer son visage couvert de sueur, puis elle s'appuya nonchalamment sur la porte et esquissa un sourire séducteur.

-Salut. Lança-t-elle d'un ton détaché à de la jeune fille.

La Latina tourna la tête vers elle et haussa un sourcil en apercevant une fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

-Salut. Répondit poliment la brune avant de prendre sa bouteille d'eau et de boire deux longues gorgées.

-Impressionnant ce que tu viens de faire.

La jeune fille arrêta de boire et contempla la blonde en silence pendant plusieurs secondes.

-Merci. Dit simplement la Latina avant de lui tourner le dos et de regarder la performance des autres élèves de sa classe.

_"Ok, c'est pas gagné …"_, Pensa Brittany en se rendant compte que la fille ne semblait pas intéressée pour prolonger la conversation.

-… C'est quoi ton nom ? Lui demanda-t-elle en reprenant de l'assurance.

-… Santana.

-Et bien Santana, est ce que se serait trop de te proposer de prendre un café avec moi plus tard ?

Cette fois-ci la Latina se tourna vers elle et lui jeta un regard étrange, puis elle la détailla de haut en bas, ses yeux s'attardant un moment sur sa lèvre fendue.

-Je ne connais même pas ton nom. Fit-elle remarquer au bout de quelques secondes.

-Je m'appelle Brittany. Je sais que c'est un peu rapide alors qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer, mais je ne pouvais pas louper cette chance. Tu es sans doute la plus belle fille que j'ai vu, et crois-moi j'en ai vu beaucoup. Je ne pouvais pas détachée mes yeux de toi tout à l'heure, et la manière dont tu danses m'as vraiment captivée.

Elle trouvait stupide de flirter directement en commençant par les compliments, mais bizarrement à chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté le coup, ça avait marché. Elle ne savait pas quelle genre de fille était cette Santana, mais cette technique était sans doute la meilleure dans son cas. C'est une riche, non ? Les riches aiment qu'on les complimentent, que se soit sur leurs richesses, leur femme ou leur physique. Elle ne devait pas échapper à la règle.

-Bon écoute, je ne sais pas se que tu éspères en me faisant ton numéro, mais je t'arrêtes tout de suite avant que tu ne t'humilies d'avantage, ça ne marchera pas. L'arrêta tout de suite la brune avec un visage toujours aussi inexpressif.

Brittany fronça les sourcils.

-Heu … Ok.

-J'ai déjà un copain, et même si j'étais célibataire, tu n'aurais aucune chance.

Là, ça commençait à devenir un peu insultant.

-Ho ? Et pourquoi ça ? Dit-elle en abandonnant son côté séducteur.

-Premièrement parce que je ne suis pas lesbienne. Et deuxièmement parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on ne t'a pas souvent dit non, alors que ta technique de drague ne vaux pas mieux que celle d'un garçon pré-pubaire, et que quelqu'un devait sérieusement te faire redescendre sur Terre.

Sur ce, elle la regarda une dernière fois avec indifférence, puis rangea ses affaires dans son sac sans accorder un seul regard à la blonde, qui la fixait avec un mélange de honte, de colère et de fascination.

-Hey.

La Latina l'ignora.

-Hey !

Toujours aucune réaction.

D'accord, elle révisait son jugement : pas moyen qu'elle se branche avec cette fille !

Si il y avait bien quelque chose que Brittany détestait, c'était qu'on la snobait. L'irritation qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de la jeune Latina ne fit que croître, et elle n'empêcha plus le venin de sortir de sa bouche.

-Ca t'arrive des fois de ne pas agir comme une garce ? Lui balança-t-elle sèchement.

-_Excuse-moi ? _S'exclama Santana sous le coup de la surprise, la colère filtrant dans sa voix.

-Tu m'as bien entendu, _Chica_. Je sais pas si on te l'a déjà dit, mais tu te comporte comme une petite garce prétentieuse.

Elle sembla littéralement choquée par le changement radicale de la blonde qui lui faisait face. Ses yeux se rétrécirent dangereusement, et elle plaça les mains sur ses hanches avant de prendre une voix froide et rempli de colère.

-Pour qui tu te prends ? !

Brittany sourit sarcastiquement.

-Ho, j'ai touché un point sensible on dirait ! On se décide enfin à mettre un peu d'émotions sur ce jolie visage ?

-Ca t'arrive souvent d'insulter les gens comme ça ? Demanda froidement Santana.

-Et à toi ? Tu viens carrément de me dire que je draguais comme un mec ! C'est la pire insulte possible ! Répliqua aussitôt la blonde en s'appuyant sur la porte avec décontraction, habituée à garder son calme pendant des joutes verbales.

-Est ce que tu sais au moins qui je suis ? Siffla la brune à son encontre.

-Tu t'appelle Santana, tu étudies ici et tu es une garce.

-Ho si tu veux que je sois garce, tu vas me trouver blondie ! S'exclama soudain la Latina en faisant un pas dans sa direction, les yeux noirs de colère.

-Hou j'ai peur ! Tu veux jouer la méchante ? Je suis meilleure que toi dans ce domaine, _Bitch ! _Ricana Brittany en la voyant s'arrêter à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle.

Elle pouvait sentir le souffle court de la jeune fille contre son visage, et elle la gratifia d'un sourire moqueur, nullement impressionnée par l'aura dangereuse que dégageait la brune. Elle était parfaitement immobile et regardait Santana dans le blanc des yeux, la tête légèrement baissé à cause de leur différence de taille.

-Tu crois que tu peux te mesurer à moi ? … Lui souffla-t-elle avec son éternel sourire amusé.

Elle n'était pas sérieuse. Les propos de la Latina n'était pas assez pour la faire sortir de ses gonds, néanmoins si Santana cherchait la bagarre, elle allait la trouver.

-_J'en suis sûre._ Répondit sèchement la brune alors que la tension entres elles augmentaient de secondes en secondes.

-T'as le sang chaud à ce que je vois, mais voyons se que tu vaux vraiment si je …

-Santana !

Elle fut brutalement interrompu par une voix familière, et elle se retient de pousser une exclamation irritée en reconnaissant le jeune homme qui s'approchait d'eux.

-Santana ! Dit-il une nouvelle fois.

Il courut vers la Latina avec un petit sourire arrogant qui donna des envies de meurtre à notre héroïne.

-Hey, _baby_. Dit-il mielleusement avant de se pencher vers elle pour réclamer un baiser.

Il captura ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques secondes sous le regard de Brittany qui les regardait d'un air dégoûté en entendant le surnom, avant que la brune ne prenne son sac et n'accroche son bras au sien. Riley toisa la blonde du regard en s'apercevant enfin de sa présence.

-Tu es là, toi. Dit-il d'une manière aussi dédaigneuse que possible.

Brittany lui décrocha un sourire hypocrite et plongea brusquement sa serpillière dans le seau en faisant éclabousser l'eau tout autour. La soudaine tension entre les deux filles avaient disparu à l'arrivée du garçon, mais ça n'empêchait pas Brittany et la brune de toujours se regarder en chien de faïence.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Santana avec ceptisisme.

-Cette fille m'a littéralement agressé tout à l'heure dans un couloir. Déclara le jeune homme en drapant les épaules de la Latina de son bras dans un geste possessif.

-Ca ne m'étonne même pas … Marmonna aussitôt la fille à la peau mate.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et afficha un air méprisant. Santana sortait avec ce mec ? Ca ne la surprenait même pas. Ils étaient aussi prétentieux et insupportable l'un que l'autre. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répliquer et leur envoya un dernier sourire effronté avant de sortant son ipod et de placer les écouteurs sur ses oreilles, les ignorant complètement. Elle vit la mâchoire du garçon se crisper devant ce geste délibérément insultant, mais la Latina ne réagit pas à la provocation. Elle l'observait avec un visage inexpressif, l'air dans ses pensées, et Brittany établi un contact pendant une demi-seconde.

Bleu azur contre noir charbon. La blonde ressenti une étrange secousse lui parcoururent le corps tandis qu'elle se défiaient du regard, mais elle oublia vite cette sensation et maintient le contact le plus longtemps possible. Brittany n'avait jamais perdu au jeu des regards, mais là encore, Santana se révélait être spéciale. Elle ne cillait pas, immobile telle une statue. La blonde devait avoué qu'elle avait des _cojones_ pour soutenir son regard. Une personne normale ne se serait pas aventurer à se mesurer à la belle blonde … Elles s'affrontèrent pendant plusieurs secondes interminables, jusqu'à se que Riley en eu assez et laisse échapper un soupir frustré et entraîna sa petite-amie vers la sortie. Le contact entre leurs yeux fut brutalement rompu et Brittany se permit à nouveau de cligner des yeux, sans pour autant dévier son regard de la jeûne fille qui s'éloignait de la salle.

Un jeune homme au visage sympathique courut soudain vers Santana, et elle vit un sourire éclatant se dessiner aux coins des lèvres de la brune. Il avait des cheveux brun en bataille, et de beaux yeux marrons qui lui donnait un regard chaleureux et doux.

Riley quand à lui jeta un regard méprisant au nouvel arrivant, et chuchota à l'oreille de sa copine en ayant l'air en colère. La jeûne danseuse se recula avec un regard légèrement froid et enleva son bras de ses épaules. Son petit-ami sembla agacé par sa réaction mais n'insista pas. Brittany haussa un sourcil curieux.

-Salut, Santana ! S'exclama joyeusement l'autre garçon avant de s'avancer vers elle et de la tirer dans une étreinte.

-Hey, Seth ! Comment se sont passés tes cours de sculpture? Demanda la Latina avec un réel intérêt.

La blonde les regarda discuter avec confusion. Elle était totalement différente avec ce garçon, elle avait l'air presque gentille … Perdue dans ses pensées, elle remarqua que trop tard que le jeune homme appelé Seth la fixait maintenant avec curiosité et émerveillement.

-C'est qui cette fille ? Une nouvelle étudiante ? Demanda-t-il pas si doucement que ça à l'oreille de la brune.

Le sourire de Santana se fana automatiquement et son visage tourna en mode _"bitchy"_ tandis qu'elle toisait la fille aux yeux bleus.

-Aucune idée, mais elle est grossière et n'a aucunes manières. Répondit-elle avec autant de mépris que possible.

Seth sembla surpris par son ton venimeux, mais son sourire ne s'effaça pas alors qu'ils marchait tout les trois vers le couloir. Brittany quand à elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas dire ses quatre vérités à Santana. Elle ne voulait pas avoir plus de problèmes avec le principal. Ce gars la faisait flipper.

-Elle est super belle ! Lança-t-il en jetant des regards réguliers derrière son épaule.

"Il est vraiment pas discret … Je l'entend même avec mes écouteurs. ", songea la blonde avec un petit sourire amusé.

-C'est elle qui a saccagé l'Amphithéâtre. Le coupa Riley en levant les yeux au ciel devant la fascination de l'autre garçon envers la jeune fille.

-Vraiment ? … Lâcha la Latina avec une lenteur calculé.

-Wow, elle est encore plus cool que je le pensais …. Murmura le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffées, une lueur d'admiration brillant aux fond de ses yeux.

Brittany se demanda comment un garçon comme Seth, qui semblait être gentil et innocent, pouvait bien s'entendre avec la Latina, mais elle haussa les épaules, pas vraiment intêrressé par la réponse, et continua à laver le sol tandis que le groupe ouvraient la porte pour sortir. Mais elle sentit qu'on l'observait et elle n'hésita pas à se redresser et à prendre une posture de défi. Elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver la Latina en train de l'harponner du regard, et elle envoya un _" c'est quoi ton problème ?"_ de ses yeux bleus jusqu'à ceux de la danseuse. Elles se fixèrent pendant encore une seconde, puis la jeune fille passa la porte et disparu de son champ de vision. Brittany soupira. Super, elle avait réussit à se mettre deux élèves à dos dés son premier jour. Mais si il cherchait la merde, ils allaient la trouver. Elle était déjà coincée ici pour les deux prochains mois, elle n'allait sûrement pas s'écraser devant ces bourgeois pêtés de fric …

* * *

**Bon, je me suis un peu emportée. Je comptais faire un chapitre plus court, mais c'était le tout 1er et il fallait qu'il soit potable. :D**

**Les prochains seront certainement plus courts en tout cas.**

**J'éspère que vous avez aimé, je vais maintenant m'atteler à écrire le chapitre de "voisines" ! **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ! XD**


End file.
